


Cause To Doubt

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy understands
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Cause To Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

She won’t let me say the words.

She seems to think that if I give voice to them then something awful will happen. Every time I start, her reply is the same. 

“Stop. I know. You don’t have to say it.”

It was the same when we were first partnered. I was always Sir, never Tommy. As we grew closer, I would call her Barbara, but I remained Sir.

She calls me Tommy now, so at least we have made some progress.

We’ve been through so much.

Pain.

Heartache.

Loss.

I don’t regret one second. 

We may have fought like two feral cats, but only with each other. However vicious our rows, we were always there for each other, no matter what.

I still feel that way now we are together in every possible sense. Being with her, sharing my life with her, it is everything I ever wanted.

And everything I never knew I wanted too.

Her actions tell me that she feels the same.

I still want to say the words.

I hope one day she will trust us enough to let me. Until then I will keep showing her the depth of my love.

I understand why she is scared. Everyone before me has hurt her in some way. Abandoned her. Left her to find her way alone.

That won’t happen here.

I will never grow tired of her.

I will never give her cause to doubt.


End file.
